Inside (out)
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: "—Sácalo a pasear. Al otro que hay en ti. Porque no me importa. Porque te quiero. Porque he visto todo de ti y una cosa más no hará que cambie nada." O en el que Yamaguchi es un hombre lobo teme no volver a ser humano. AU: Harry Potter/Licantropo.


¡Hola caracola! ¿qué tal están? Vengo a daros un pequeño vistazo a una idea muy extraña que se me ocurrió para un intercambio de historias. Está dedicada a **L** ayla Redfox, mi amiga invisible en la noche de los muerto.

Antes que nada quiero añadir una serie de cosillas que veo necesarias para los poco puestos en el tema de Harry Potter:

1) Los hombres-lobo no están bien vistos por la sociedad, no se puede dominar el estado de descontrol y suelen ser asesinos en las noches de luna llena. Es decir inestables. Sin control de su transformación.

2) Las notas en Hogwarts para aquellos que no están en último curso van de mayor a menor: Extraordinario, Supera las expectativas, Aceptable, Insatisfactorio, Desastroso y Troll.

3) Aquí he dispuesto a los personajes a mi gusto y decisión: Kageyama: Ravenclaw. Hinata: Gryffindor. Tsukishima: Slytherin. Yamaguchi: Hufflepuff. Yachi: Ravenclaw.

4) Aunque hago una referencia muy volátil hacia los _animagos_ Tsukki aquí es capaz de convertirse en una urraca.

Espero sinceramente que disfruten de esta _muy_ extraña historia.

* * *

 **Inside (out)**

de

 _CallmeJane_

 _._

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante". Oscar Wilde.

* * *

La carne se rompe y se expande. La sangre brota y despierta. Los huesos cambian y se pliegan. Le duele hasta la más ínfima esquina que lo reconcome.

A él le gustaría sacárselo de dentro. El lobo. Los dientes. _La bestia_. Le encantaría desprenderse de su piel a tiras para que no se inflame junto a los nervios y morir humano. Es lo que siempre ha sido. Es lo que siente en el interior de los huesos. El corazón como única huella de su humanidad, el señero inmóvil que no se transfigura cuando la luna trepita entre las nubes y le canta de la misma forma que las sirenas engatusan a los marineros entre las tormentas y las olas. Él sigue bombeando sangre, sangre suya pero que también es del monstruo, culpable de que destile saliva al aullar entre la maleza.

—Sácalo a pasear.

 _Al otro que hay en ti. Porque no me importa. Porque te quiero. Porque he visto todo de ti y una cosa más no hará que cambie nada._

No faltan palabras de consuelo entre ellos porque saben la realidad, que es algo intrínseco de su ser y que lo va a acompañar toda la vida. Aunque algo muera en su interior cada vez que la mire con los rayos del sol atravesando la única estrella capaz de iluminar las calles sin farolas por las noches, aunque esta se le inyecte en las pupilas hasta cubrir de negro el marrón. Ella lo sabe, que en cualquier momento la batería de sus fuerzas se descargará y esa cabaña no tiene enchufes ni electricidad para recargar esperanzas. Es consciente de que un mísero mordisco es suficiente. Que será su despegue de partida hacia el más largo de los paseos nocturnos, sin billete de retorno. Y aun así sigue de pie, frente a él, con el uniforme anudado a la perfección y la varita guardada en el bolsillo derecho.

Azul y plateado. Los muggles dicen que la plata mata a los lobos, pero a él –de entre todos los muertos– le había devuelto a la vida.

* * *

—Tsukki, ¿nos vamos?

Hora del almuerzo y varias clases después, el mar de colores serpentea recorriendo los alargados pasillos empedrados en pos de comida y descanso. Algunos alumnos despojados de las largas capas negras y otros rememorando alguna que otra hazaña formulada en hechizos acompañados de pintorescos movimientos de muñeca. Había quienes huían con el afán de encontrar algo mucho más entretenido que perderse en el maravilloso arte de la escritura a tinta y pluma sobre el pergamino o, mejor dicho, los deberes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Su majestad es incapaz de producir un mísero _Levicorpus_? —pica, colocándose las gafas como si eso le diese mayor credibilidad—. Veo que vas a tener un Troll en Artes Oscuras de nuevo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Kageyama se traga el anzuelo para no romper el hábito. Los dedos enredados alrededor de su varita negra, lisa e inflexible muy cerca de su capa por si debe esconderla al mínimo atisbo de profesor entre el barullo—. Podría lanzarte un _Sectumsempra_ y no lo verías venir.

—Lo más probable es que te auto-hechizaras y créeme, eso sí que sería digno de ver. Adelante, no tengo nada que perder.

Normalmente no le importaría quedarse a ver una de las muy frecuentes discusiones que se acontecían cada vez que las casas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin se juntaban. Incluso le haría gracia. Pero ese día en concreto le sudan las palmas de las manos y le arde el estómago. Todavía no se ha acostado el sol y sin embargo es capaz de sentir la atracción que produce la noche en su cuerpo.

—Imbécil.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor, ¿qué pasa? ¿Si no te está pululando un Gryffindor te tragas la valentía?

—De qué hablas pedazo de…

—Tsukki, tengo prisa.

Tres palabras. Dichas así, a voz de pronto y en medio de una conversación acalorada, puede llegar a sonar hasta borde. _Tengo prisa, Tsukki, siento al lobo arañarme las entrañas._ Y, a su vez, son más que suficientes para que su mejor amigo se descentre de su diana personal y lo observe con el brillo de la preocupación pintándole la mirada, a sabiendas de que los días en que las brujas salen a cazar encima de sus escobas, él necesita de un bastón para poder caminar. No chista. Cuadra los hombros y levanta la barbilla con el orgullo demasiado lleno como para marcharse sin cerrar el telón.

—Ahí viene tu querida.

—Mi qué…

Un torbellino naranja, rojo y dorado salta con presteza a la espalda del Ravenclaw.

—¡Tontoyamaaaa! ¿Cómo te ha ido en Artes Oscuras? Herbología es un tostón, ¿por qué no podemos compartir más clases este año? —Los observa y sonríe de esa forma tan amplia que Yamaguchi sólo ha visto en su cara y en los dibujos animados que veía de pequeño delante de la televisión. Todo dientes blancos y chiribitas llameantes—. Hola chicos, ¿van al comedor? Podríamos sentarnos juntos.

Cuatro chicos. Cuatro casas. Cuatro colores. Cuatro normas morales.

—Quítate de encima, memo. —Lo empuja. Inflado como los gatos en medio de una batalla por un trozo de sardina. Las mejillas tomatinas de la vergüenza—. ¿No ves que por tu culpa todos piensan que estamos saliendo?

—Pero es que _estamos_ saliendo.

—Que te calles —Le tapa la boca y frunce tanto el ceño que podría pasar por una uniceja—. No hace falta que lo vayas gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Se alejan una vez comienzan a discutir nuevamente sobre la falta de privacidad que tienen los gryffindors y el por qué era mejor opción dejar esas cosas para le privacidad que ser comidilla del recreo. Todo el mundo sabe que salen, que son más que amigos pero sin vestir un anillo en el dedo. Pareja, novios, como quiera llamarlo la sociedad. Lo sabían incluso antes de que ellos mismo lo supieran, cada una de las casas veía su eterna competencia en el quidditch como una –inútil– forma de liberar la tensión sexual a golpes entre bludger, quaffle y snitch. Aún se escuchan los alaridos de Hinata cuando rebota contra algo más pequeño, más suave y que huele mucho mejor que él.

—Perdón.

—Ha sido mi culpa.

La voz se le filtra hasta el tímpano, deforma el sonido, rebota en las zonas blandas del cerebro. Le cala hasta la última vértebra de la columna.

—Yamaguchi. —Parece aliviada—. Hola, Tsukishima.

Sendos asentimientos con cierto cariz de incomodidad.

—¿Se ha doblado algo?

—No, que va.

Se miran. El corazón amigo de su garganta. Sonrisas como despedida.

—Espero verte en la biblioteca pronto —es lo que dice.

—Sí, claro.

 _A mí me gustaría verte a secas._

Yachi. Hitoka Yachi.

Se llama Hitoka, pero la denominan Yachi y piensa en ella de todas las formas habidas y por haber en las que puede pensar un ser vivo. Para su vergüenza su nombre brota donde no se debe. Donde el agua corre y moja zonas cálidas y que necesitan atención. Aparece como buenas noches y buenos días y buenas tardes. Se le cruza entre clase y clase rayana de congojo y de un profundo dolor en el pecho, como si llevara un peso demás encima del esternón mientras su pelo al sol resuena y recoge los apuntes trazados a las prisas. Sólo se le afloja el amarre cuando la ve y puede oírla, dirigirse a él y escucharla hablarle.

Su nombre significa _compasión,_ de esa que pocos tienen y muchos escasean y de la cual él suplicaría una pizca con tal de que lo mirase más seguido, más adentro, más cerca, como se miran los descubrimientos.

Compasión, la que él necesita las noches de luna llena con la sangre por fuera y la carne por dentro.

Yachi, la chica que siempre está atenta en clase y se sabe de memoria las frases de los capítulos antes de pasar de página. _Hitoka_ , la niña que le examinó las pecas y las dibujó una tarde en el césped cuando las escobas rozaban las nubes y ellos volaban encima del libro de Adivinación y de la hierba perenne. La pluma blanca de lechuza entre los labios. Las mejillas arreboladas de una briza invernal que se resistía a dejar el castillo en plena primavera. Yachi, quien lo besó pequeña y de puntillas y se fue en medio del andén. Para que me recuerdes, había dicho, para que no me olvides en verano, se despidió.

Es el nombre que vislumbra entre dentellada y huesos rotos y luna blanca. Quien lo amarra cuando no es humano y le recuerda cómo se llama.

—Sigues sin decirle nada. —No es un reproche porque Tsukki nunca le castiga por sus decisiones, pero hay algo oculto debajo de su tono permanentemente petulante que con él se suaviza dos octavas que le molesta.

Suben las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso. Las abruptas escalinatas renquean al moverse y solaparse a otros pasadizos. Los cuadros los miran y cuchichean a su paso.

—Es lo mejor.

Tsukki no habla pero Yamaguchi lo escucha de todas formas.

 _Es lo mejor para ti._

* * *

A veces recuerda cosas antes de que el alba se ilumine entre los resquicios de la madera podrida. Escucha una voz que no es suya pero que sale de su estómago y escupe aullidos desgarradores capaces de romper cristales y asustar al miedo. Vislumbra ráfagas lapislázuli aturullándole la rabia. Blanco y negro de uniforme, azul como insignia de guerrero. Son familia de los cuervos, las urracas. Más inteligentes, más rápidas, más elegantes.

—Seré una gacela. —Rememora que le dice Tsukki una noche entre galletas y sábanas.

En ocasiones hacen eso, se escabullen a la habitación del otro y evocan tiempos en los que la magia era un juego de niños y los caramelos les hacían producir sonidos de cosas absurdas como el pitido de un tren desembocando al final de los raíles.

—No vas a poder elegir —contesta, bajito para que los demás no los escuchen. Uno ronca en respuesta.

—Así podría pararte, si las cadenas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

Y no lo son. Nunca lo fueron. Débiles ante las garras y la descomunal fuerza de las quimeras.

Las urracas no necesitan de fuerza bruta para ganar sus batallas, miran con detenimiento el comportamiento de sus presas, meditan sus movimientos, se recrean en su plan y, entonces, atacan. Con una gacela Tsukki se hubiese aburrido en sus noches en la Casa de los Gritos. Volando, en cambio, podía huir de sus dientes y escaparse de sus zarpas y hacerlo sangra hasta que le duela devolviéndolo a la realidad con su pico.

Entre sueño y pesadilla la ve a ella, acurrucada en una esquina siendo testigo de su propio demonio. A sus ojos avellana que suelen acompañarlo entre té y pastas después varias horas al sol hablando de historias viejas sobre enemigos antiguos. A sus manos unidas pidiendo algo a Merlín. Él no cree pero lo evoca entre cicatriz y herida abierta y bálsamo medicinal para paliar la punzada de calor que le arrasa el cuerpo cada vez que la enfermera lo mira – _pobrecito, mi niño_ – y unta la gasa – _tiene que ser terrible_ – y él le tranquiliza "no es para tanto" pero piensa _en comparación con lo que se siente estar dentro de un monstruo._

* * *

Invierno. Han pasado tantos días desde su beso que le parece impensable repetirlo. Aunque entre las mantas y el jabón suele ponerlo en bucle hasta hartarse. Si no está con Tsukki, se encuentra buscándola como los alcohólicos en rehabilitación sin su guía buscan un bar donde embeberse y descontrolarse. La busca y la encuentra, porque son amigos y los amigos están para cualquier cosa.

Las bufandas kilométricas se enrollan alrededor del cuello, tapando la nariz. La nieve puebla cada hueco del suelo en un manto cándido y mullido. Es la primera vez que Yachi sube a su habitación común y Yamaguchi no entiende del todo bien las intenciones que tienen, ni si sus otros tres compañeros de habitación estarán rondando las camas.

Espera que no.

La excusa principal es un libro perdido que les puede ayudar en su trabajo sobre la Draculum vulgaris o hierba de las brujas. _Hierbas y tubérculos, Volumen 3._ No obstante, de perdido nada ya que se encuentra exactamente en la estantería seis del pasillo cuatro, casi al final de la biblioteca, pero es algo de lo que no piensa decir ni mu. Ella lo mira y sonríe y una nube de vapor le infla los pulmones de azúcar glas. Las mariposas haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. Debería ser pasajero, el amor, y olvidable.

—No está —recalca por tercera vez, mirando debajo del colchón.

—Quizás se lo has prestado a alguien, Yamaguchi. —Se sienta en su cama y por un instante querría ser mueble para tocarla—. No pasa nada, seguro que hay más ejemplares en la biblioteca.

Se chupa los labios. Si se sienta está dando por hecho de que quiere que se quede y puede incomodarla. Si se queda de pie puede insinuar que no la quiere ahí, donde todo huele a él y a tres chicos más y una pizca de su perfume sabor lavanda vendría bien encima de su almohada.

—¿Quieres ir a comprobarlo?

La inseguridad le asola la boca del estómago, nota al vértigo machacarle las costillas.

—También podríamos… —comienza Yachi, mordiéndose los labios. Duda y frunce la boca de piñón. Se ahueca un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja—. Podríamos quedarnos aquí y hablar. Siento que hablamos todo el tiempo pero nunca me cuentas nada.

Y entonces, _hablan_. De esas cosas que todo el mundo da por hecho o que se dejan en el tintero porque nadie las quiere saber. Como que le gusta más las tostadas con una base de crema de cacahuetes y mermelada que los cereales de colorines que pintan la leche, pero que siempre los escoge porque le gusta ver el arcoíris diluirse en el cuenco. O, tal vez, que de pequeña solía hacer magia sin querer y en una ocasión –fíjate tú la coincidencia– le tiñó el pelo de azul a su madre justo antes de una importante reunión en el Ministerio de Magia. Dos semanas estuvo lavándose el pelo en hechizos y pociones para volver a su tono original. Además, al parecer, sólo tiene una amiga y se gradúa ese año. Al hablar de ella a Yachi se le llena la boca de buenas palabras y empieza a gesticular, a tartamudear, a sonrojarse "es que debería presentártela, es tan maravillosa" y Yamaguchi no puede evitar preguntarse cómo hablará de él, si arrugará la nariz entretejiendo una definición acertada o si le brotaran frases a borbotones o si más bien no dirá nada de él porque no hay nada especial que contar.

Salvo lo que, quizás, nadie debe saber.

—Me gustan las pizzas —ríe a su pregunta de "¿qué es lo que te llevas del mundo muggle?"

Están tumbados en la cama. Los separa una palma de distancia, la suya concretamente. La ha medido y posiblemente sea la cosa más irrisoria que ha hecho en su vida pero se sabe las pulgadas que no comparten y está en su cama y tiene la sonrisa hundida donde él normalmente babea por las noches.

—¿Con piña? Cuidado con lo que digas a partir de aquí. —Le advierte, rascándose la nariz. —Puede que deje de hablarte después si no me gusta tu respuesta.

—Me pones en un compromiso. —Ella surca tirabuzones en la colcha amarilla y negra. Hufflepuff y el tejón como fondo—. A ver, me gusta y no me gusta. Digamos que no es mi favorita.

Tienen un duelo de miradas de esos que comienzan con el sol en el horizonte y el más mínimo movimiento produciría una batalla de balas pero que parece no querer terminar en nada y seguir estáticos en ese eterno amanecer. Uno propio y exclusivo.

—Te lo perdono porque eres guapa.

Es lo más sincero que ha dicho en su vida. Lo más peligroso también. La furiosa vergüenza lo viste de rojo y nota la fiebre caminarle hasta las orejas. _Por Merlín,_ _es que soy tonto._ No atina a levantarse y trastabilla en su propio sitio y le falta el aire. _Soy gilipollas._ Él no es Tsukki, no tiene la capacidad para crear excusas ni diálogos enrevesados ni contestaciones sarcásticas, a él le salen las cosas como la lava emerge desde los mares y crea islas en medio de las aguas.

 _Me quiero morir._

—Yamaguchi —llama.

—Perdón.

No la mira.

—¿Te parezco guapa?

La cama muge a sus pies cuando rueda las rodillas en su dirección. Nota el peso que se inclina a sus espaldas.

—No, digo-sí —rectifica a voz en cuello. Desde la ventana puede ver el lago, el brillo inmenso del sol sobre sus planadas—. Sí.

Lo siguiente que perpetúa de ese invierno, son sus labios sabor a miel, su flequillo en la frente, sus manos alrededor del cuello de la camisa como si soltarse supusiera caer al abismo. Nadan durante horas entre sus alientos, a veces más largos, a veces más cortos. No saben besar. Tienen quince años y el arte del beso es cosa de adultos así que se tientan las bocas hasta aprenderse de memoria que la comisura es menos sensible, que es inevitable el roce entre narices, que las manos van encima de la cintura _de momento._ Yamaguchi le mete los dedos en la nuca y desenreda los mechones y se dice que si hay un paraíso debería ser parecido a ese instante, entre nubes de algodón de azúcar y caricias inocentes. Se inyecta en vena los sonidos que hacen cuando se chocan. Se tatúa su sonrojo al separarse.

—Tío, si os vais a dar el lote pon un calcetín o algo en la entrada.

Lev, alto y magno en la puerta. La cabeza casi colinda con el marco superior.

—Vaya morreo, ¿no? —flipa, codeándole a Yaku en el hombro. Tres escalones por debajo de su altura.

—Cállate y coge el uniforme, pesado.

Después de un par de saludos incómodos por parte de sus compañeros de cuarto, de una pseudo charla sobre el uso del condón y sermones varios por partes de Yaku hacia Lev, se van por donde vinieron. Una vez vuelven a estar solos Yachi le advierte _lo sé_ y él contesta _el qué sabes_ y ella continúa _cómo eres por dentro_ y no tarda en añadir _y me gustas._ No le dice "me gustas a pesar de ello" ni "me gustas aunque seas algo diferentes". No. Dice "me gustas" y significa "me gustas tú con todo incluido".

Años después sabría que Hitoka no es una bruja normal, que tiene poderes de los que la gran mayoría de los magos carecen, de esa magia que sana arrugas antiguas y levanta muros muy pesados.

* * *

A veces recuerda cosas buenas. Su sonrisa al final de la noche. La manta que hizo a mano. Sus labios recorriéndole el rostro como prueba de que sigue siendo tangible. Tocable. Posible.

No obstante, _siempre_ recuerda la sed de sangre raspándole la garganta; el poder enterrándose en sus uñas; la destrucción como mantra. Sueña con deseos del submundo, donde se come hasta el último hueso y lame la piel hasta dejarla seca de grasa. Dentro de la carne de las bestias puede ser otra persona y darse el lujo de pensar en cómo sus dientes rasgan los músculos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al despertar, suele notar el sabor metálico, pesado y amargo en la boca. La garganta seca. La lengua de cartón.

—No pasa nada. —Le inmortaliza ella besándole las lágrimas—. Estoy aquí. —Observa a Tsukishima salpicado por las primeras luces de la mañana, el vestigio de una de sus garras le cruza el costado—. Estamos aquí, contigo.

La luna se esconde, menguante, y él es capaz de volver a casa.

* * *

 **¿Una review por la magia que está en el aire?**


End file.
